To Wish Impossible things like getting Her back
by stellaa-brandon lovin
Summary: The winx take a little vacation. Is there trouble/drama on paradise! StellaXBrandon Read/Review. Stella and Bloom...arguing? Songs included . Tic tok/crawl/watcha say/no air & more!
1. Hate is safer than love

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB, THIS STORY IS STRICKLY FOR FAN ENJOYMENT. **

Beach day.

The sound of birds chirping woke the beautiful blonde fairy, on this nice sunny summer day. The rays broke thru her window and shun upon her which made her stir, she yawned and sat up, putting all weight on her arms trying to stay up, but failed, and dropped back down. Stella ran her fingers through her long blonde mussed hair.

There was then a knock on the door, and five fairies and six specialists entered her bright room. Stella squinted and blurriness clouded her eyes. She sighed.

"Morning Stell," Brandon said as he walked toward her, and kissed the top of her head, he sat down on her bed, and Stella reached up and cupped his face with one free hand, and held his hand with the other. She smiled weakly and dropped her hand to rub her eyes.

"Hmm," Stella whined, Disturbed as she was she let it go. Musa jumped on the bed and laid beside her. They both turned their head toward each other and smiled. Helia, Riven, Sky and Nabu, sat down on the floor beside them. Timmy sat on the foot of the bed, beside Bloom and Flora. The rest were standing, leaning against her room walls.

"I was sleeping...what do you want," Stella said scarcastly.

"Well hi to you too girly. Beach, Tomorrow. Be there," Musa muttered calmly. Stella nodded.

"To Chill? Or something boring? I remember the last time," The Blonde fairy asked. The last time they made her an excuse and took her to clean a beach house.

"Since when is the beach boring?" Sky said "I thought it was all about those 'hot' guys or whatever."  
Stella picked up her pillow and flung it across the room "Leave."

"Come down quick, they actually have good breakfast today" Stella nodded. And the all left, except for Brandon.

"Wait for me?" she asked, she begged more than asked, but that was Stella for you. He nodded. She pulled the covers off her and rushed to the washroom to straighten up. She came out hair combed, teeth brushed, light ripped shorts, grey v-neck short sleeves top and orange low top converses. She moved her (side) bangs out of her face and walked over to Brandon.

"Nice," he said. Stella smiled showing all white teeth, grabbed his hand and dragged him across the corridor and down the stairs. They soon made their way to a room packed with fairies and specialist, sitting on rows and rows of tables, Stella was looking for all her friends, they finally came into view, and they both joined them. Brandon sat across from Stella.

"Good Morning, Alfea fairies, the Alfea teachers, and also welcome, to all the specialists that are joining us, for this lovely morning, I hope you all enjoy your breakfast. I'm sure you all are getting tired of the same old 'boring' food we have every morning, you all really deserve this. While we are eating, there will be entertainment going on, Miss. Stella and Miss. Emerald will battle, I'm testing each fairies' limit, whoever is the winner will be facing Miss. Bloom and so on, so let the feast began," Miss. Faragonda clapped her hands and all the food appeared magically on the tables.

"Oh my gosh, I can't do this. I promised that I would only use my powers for good, and to protect, not to duel with friends. I'll fail!" Stella said nervously.

"Stell, don't worry, it won't matter, this is strictly for school purposes, it won't count," Flora said trying to calm her down. They all dug into their food. Bloom nodded in agreement.

"Okay, Girls are you ready? Take your stance," said Miss. Faragonda.

"Game on Stella, take her down!" Brandon encouraged, Stella nodded. The whole student body was cheering for her, and some were cheering for Emerald. Stella waked to Emerald, and shook her hand.

"This won't count as anything right, Em?" Stella asked. Emerald nodded. She then transformed, followed by Stella. (Into Enchantix.)

"I'll go easy, _heart of animals_!" Emerald cast a spell, which made Stella Slide backwards, holding up a shield.

"You said you were going easy," Stella said annoyed.

"I lied," Emerald gave a nasty laugh.

"Fine. Have it your way," Stella closed her hands into a tight fist, and suddenly an orange light surrounded her hands, she literally thru the power ball at her with a lot of force.

"_SUN BURST_!" Emerald went flying and landed on and empty table near by, the table shattered.

"Ow," Emerald let out her tear.

"Oh my gosh, I'm really sorry, you said that you didn't want to go easy so I did the same, I'm really sorry Em," Stella said scared of her friend being hurt.

"_Sparrows ATTACK_!" a flock of sparrows came flying toward Stella ready to peck at her, but then Stella stopped it.

"_Ray of light_!" Stella stuck both hands out in front of her and a yellow beam worked its way to defeating Emerald once and for all.

"No-NO stop! Please, I-I...forfeit," Emerald said sadly. Stella then transported her out of the way and stopped her attack.

"Th-thank-you,"

"Yup," The students broke into applaud Stella smiled.

"Stella congratulations, Bloom your up," Miss Faragonda announced Stella looked scared, not the she was scared to face bloom, but is she hurt her friend she would not be able to forgive her self. Stella looked over at Brandon who was smiling at her; Stella made a face the Brandon recognized. Brandon shrugged, and gave her a look back that meant 'don't worry, now take Bloom down too'.

Bloom and Stella shook hands, Stella Waited for bloom to transform and when she did, it began.

"Sorry..._dragon fury_," Bloom hit Stella and it made her fall and trash a table, which the teachers took care of. Stella had trouble getting up, she was in pain, but she wasn't going to let that stop her.

"_STARDUST FURY_!" Stella yelled and thru the energy ball right at her, which took Bloom down like a light switch being turned off.

"Ow, What the hell, you have powers from stars as well?" Bloom struggled to get up, looks like she's not the most powerful after all. Stella arms and legs spread out. (I.e. when you make a snow angel, you arms and legs are spread out).

"_Sun beam shower_," rays of sunlight covered every part of Stella's body, and enlightens Bloom.

"GAHH! Okay...fine. No more," Bloom, for the very first time, gave up. Stella helped her up.

"Congratulations, Stella! I'm really proud of you," Miss. Gerselda embraced her into a hug.  
The whole school now surrounded her, applauding her. Bloom gave Stella a dirty look.

"Yes Stella!" Brandon said happily, and hugged her tightly.

"Oh c'mon Bloom, you can't be mad at me over this," Stella said hoping she would forgive her for beating Bloom. _How selfish can she be?_ Stella thought.

The morning turned into night, and the specialist were staying over tonight, so that they could leave for the beach early the next morning.

The room was filled with the spell of buttery popcorn, which was mouth watering.

The girls where all in their PJ's.

Flora: Silky pink Dress, a little bit above her knees.  
Musa: red tank top, and red silky shorts.  
Bloom: Blue long woolen pants, and a blue tank top.  
Layla: A forest green Dress, the same length as Flora's.  
Tecna: Purple tank top, yellow woolen shorts.  
Stella: a yellow tank top, and white woolen shorts, with bunny slippers, white in colour.

_Beep Beep Beeeeep_. Tecna pulled the popcorn bag out of the microwave.

"Send some, please?" Stella asked Tecna handed Stella the bowl. They were watching the titanic; it was just an excuse for the girls to cry on their guy's shoulder. Musa stuffed her face with popcorn, while the other girls leaned on their boyfriends. Bloom was still annoyed with Stella, and has been ignoring her for the whole day. Stella was upset so she thought, about going to go get some fresh air out in the balcony, she got up.

"Hey, where are you going?" Brandon asked when she left his side.

"Some fresh air," she muttered back. Brandon got up, and followed her. She was leaning against the railing, Brandon joined her.

"I don't get why she's so upset, she's the one who said that it wouldn't count,"

"I don't get why you care about what she thinks, don't let her get to you, she's just used to it being all about her, she'll get over it don't worry about it, and if she's upset then that's her problem, she needs to accept it,"

"were talking about my best friend here, of course I care about what she thinks, she helped me with so much, from my parent, to useless problems to arguments with you," Stella said.

"I know Stell; just try to forget about it, she come over it." Brandon said. Stella leaned her head on Brandon's shoulder, and kissed her head sweetly he leaned his head on hers as well, his brown her blending with her blond.

"Hey by the way, those 'arguments' were nothing, there were pointless and stupid, and I don't mean that disrespectfully," Stella nodded. "So, do they now that you're actually not failing like they think you are?"

"No, Miss. Faragonda called me in a few days ago, she said that I had the highest average, and Bloom thinks I'm stupid, professor wizgiz assigned us partners, Bloom was mine, she didn't let me do anything, I did my own report secretly, she got a B+ and blamed it on me, I got an A" Stella said proudly. "you know when my dad gets my report card, he'd show like everyone in the castle it and then he would frame it, it's so embarrassing, so when they come over I try best to avoid that room," Brandon laughed.

"C'mon he's proud of you, I'm proud of you," Brandon said. Stella leaned her head up, a signal for Brandon to kiss her. Brandon pressed his lips to hers. It was tender and passionate, sweet and seductive. A sheer brushing of the lips. They stopped to breathe; Stella looked into his green eyes as he did with her.

"As long as you're with me, I don't need anything else, I just need you alive and breathing and safe, the rest I can live without," Brandon said.

"I won't be going anywhere." Stella said. A gush of wind hit them, and Stella shivered.

"C'mon let's go inside," he held her hand and pulled her inside.

The movie was almost done, and the girls began to sob. Jack was dying, as he fell into the water, the girls cried more.

"This is the saddest part of the movie," Flora cried. Brandon glanced and Riven, and thought he saw a tear drop.

"Riven? Are you actually crying? What the hell, come on be a man," Brandon laughed ridiculously hard.

"I'm not crying, umm-er a speck of dirt got in it," Riven defended him self.

"Sure it did," Musa laughed along with Brandon. Riven growled, and they laughed harder.

"So what, this movie is a bit emotional, it doesn't matter," Riven muttered. Layla gasped.

"Your not going soft on us, are you Riv?" Layla asked. Riven ignored their jibering and stood up.

"I'm gonna go crash,"

"Same," Layla, Nabu, Tecna, Bloom, Timmy, and Musa said in unison. They all laughed.

"Night guys sleep well," Stella said, she yawned.

"You need to go to bed too," Brandon said.

"Yeah I guess, wanna sleep on my couch?"

"Stella, were not allowed to stay in the same room, you know that," Brandon reminded her.

"I know, but they won't find out, c'mon please?" Stella made her puppy dog face, she won.

"Fine, but if we get into any trouble, it's all on you,"

"Fine." Stella pulled him into his room, and she jumped on her bed, Brandon walked over to her and pulled the covers over her, kissed her head.

"Sweet dreams Stell I love you" Brandon whispered

"Love you too," Stella yawned once more and was knocked out. Brandon pulled of his shirt and went to Stella's couch, pulled the covers over, and closed his eyes.

The light broke thru the windows once again on the fine summer day. Stella woke with the sound of birds that disturbed her every morning, she quickly got out of bed and entered her washroom, she dragged a brush thru her hair and cleaned her teeth, she striped down from her pajama's and put on purple coloured shorts, with a yellow v-neck t-shirt (short selves) and a pair of purple low top converse on. When she was done she tiptoed over to Brandon.  
_He's so beautiful shirtless _she thought to her self. She squashed down to his level.

"Good Morning Brandon. time to get up, wake up!" Stella shook him a bit. He turned the other way, the way that wasn't facing her.

"Stella... leave me alone, I wanna sleep," He whined and turned back the other way. Stella took her chance and kissed him awake. He was now fully awake, he kissed her back. Stella broke the kiss, when it was going too far. They gazed into each ones eye.

"Morning beautiful," Brandon greeted her, she smiled. He got up and out of the couch, wearing only his black sweat pants. Stella stared at him and his well defined abs, and touched it.

"Hehe, you're kinda packing, and you're kinda hot," she said shyly. Brandon stared blankly at her.

"Umm yeah thanks, even though I had them for the longest time now, but hey thanks." Stella giggled.

"only joking, I saw them before…er I mean it's not like I was looking on purpose, but umm they stand out a bit so I had no chose and-d it was tempting and I'm not the only one who does it, I've seen others do it also, I'm not a loser okay? soo…" her panic attack got interrupted by Brandon kissing her again. She kissed him back on the cheek, and began to pack for her adventure today. She threw in her bathing suit, a pair of slippers, a couple of towels, and other beach necessities. Brandon came out of the washroom with a neon blue t-shirt, and a pair of jeans, a slung a packed bag over his shoulder.

"Want me to carry your stuff to the ship?" Brandon asked politely, Stella nodded.

"Thanks," Brandon picked the other bag up and followed Stella to the other girl's room, when they opened their doors they were empty.

"Maybe their downstairs already," Stella and Brandon went outside to where the ship was ready to take off, and there all her friends were ready to board the ship, they were just waiting for Stella and Brandon.

"morning guys, hi Bloom," Stella greeted them, the all smiled and wished her back, except for Bloom, who have her another dirty look, and went inside of the ship.

"What was that? How can she be like this?" Stella asked. Brandon just rubbed her back, and motioned her to get on board. They were surrounded by an awkward silence for a brief moment until someone interrupted it.

"Er...okay... let's get inside now," Musa said quickly.

_**I wanted to post this up right now, so this was the longest chapter I've written yet. Yay me? (: I hope you like it. I've been writing this for a while now. Thanks for the reviews in 'Love' and 'until you mine again' Thanks-guys you're the best. Some people were asking to describe more, and I think that I described a lot in this one…maybe too much, that it might me a little…crappy? I always try to meet your needs, because you guys come first to me in writing stories.**_

_**So you know the drill, tap that green review box and your good to go, if you like clicking stuff like I do hit that button one more time ;D **_

_**Much love,**_

_**Sasha:) **_


	2. Songs to love and die by

****DISCLAIMER: I ****DO NOT ****OWN ANY RIGHTS TO WINX CLUB, THIS STORY IS ****STRICKLY FOR FAN ENJOYMENT****, AND THE SONGS THAT I HAVE USED IN THIS CHAPTER ****DO NOT ****BELONG TO ME THEY BELONG TO THE ****RIGHTFUL OWNERS****!**

Their flight to Royal Palms beach was awkwardly silent. No one yet said a word, because of all the tension between Stella and Bloom, it was best not to talk. But one girl in particular made and effort to have a good time, the flight was a long one, so she took her chances.

"So...I hear there's an open mic tonight, anyone up for it?" Musa asked. They all stared at her. "What?"

"I'm all for it, I actually wrote a couple of songs, and I er really wanted to try them," Brandon said shyly. Musa beamed with excitement.

"You sing? And write? Sing me something, from one of your songs," Musa quickly.

"I don't know," Brandon said unsure. "C'mon please?" Musa begged.

"Is it 'Crawl'?" Stella asked. Brandon nodded, "you'll play piano for me right? I mean you don't have to, I can do it if you don't want to."

"I'll do it, just sing the song," Stella said, she sounded pissed.

Brandon took a deep breathe and he sung the words,

_If we crawl  
Till we can walk again  
Then we'll run  
Until we're strong enough to jump  
Then we'll fly  
Until there is no end  
So lets crawl, crawl, crawl  
Back to love, Yeah  
Back to love, Yeah_

Everyone's mouth dropped, they were astonished. No one knew that Brandon could sing, except for Stella and Flora, they were the only ones that heard him sing before, the only ones who he would let hear him sing.

"Woo-ah, you have to write a song with me, sometime or let me sing something with you," Musa begged, in a whining tone.

"You can sing with me today, if you want, but like no offence or anything but the part is like really small, I didn't know that you would want to sing with me," Brandon told her, he pulled a couple of papers out of his bag. "Here's the lyrics, I carry it around, lame I know, it's just in case," Musa glanced the entire 3 pages.

"This is amazing!" Musa's smile was big. "Only if I knew about you, we could have written something amazing."

"Dude you didn't even tell me, man your good," Sky said.

"Sing another song," Riven demanded.

Brandon sung once more,

_How, could I live with myself  
Knowing that I let our love go (love go)  
And ooh, when I do with one chance  
I just gotta let you know  
I know what I did wasn't clever  
But me and you we're meant to be together So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)  
To really be your man  
Cause when the roof cave in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So tell me girl._

"Okay no more," Brandon blushed, not because of the singing, but because there were 22 eyes looking at him, with amazement of his talent.

"I hate it when people have such good talent, but are afraid to show it," Layla said sarcastically

"Musa and I will be singing our new song, 'Tic Tok'. Won't we Musa?" Stella asked Musa nodded. Stella thought she heard an 'I've got to see this' from Bloom.

"What the hell Bloom, I heard that, why the hell did you even come then if you don't want to be around me," Stella asked, now she was really pissed.

"To be with my friends, a friend is something you used to be, to me" Bloom said harshly. Stella stormed out of the main control area into a room filled with the boy's leva bikes.

"That was low Bloom," Riven and Brandon said together. Riven playfully pushed him.

"That wasn't called for," Helia muttered.

"You know you didn't mean that, she's your best friend, remember that," Flora reminded her.

"What's going on with you today Bloom," Sky asked.

"Thanks guys, for supporting me too, I see how it is you only stand up for Stella, I don't get it she's spoiled, she has everything, she's rich, she's pretty, she has her own home land that's not destroyed, she's a princess, she has a dad and a mom," Bloom said angrily. Brandon spazed out on her now.

"How long have you known her for now, huh Bloom? I'd say about 5 years, and I thought you would know by now that her mother was taken away and is being held prisoner with your parents, why would you say something like that, unless you said it deliberately to hurt her even more then you already did, If she heard you I would be very upset with you," Brandon growled.

"Brandon chill, she probably just forgot," Sky said coming to Bloom's aid.

Stella was standing in front of Bloom and Brandon, red-eyed, "I did hear."

"I-I'm sorry, I-I forgot," Bloom tried to defend herself, She was crying now, while the others just watched.

"If you can forget so easily about me, I can forget completely about you," Stella said and left the room once again. Bloom left to another room too, the other Girls and boys could hear her crying. Brandon felt sorry for Stella.

"I think they need to me alone for now," Tecna stated.

The flight finally came to a stop, there where sign's every where stating that this beach was 'Royal Palms Beach'. It was beautiful the white sand, the big blue ocean, exactly what the all expected. The ladder descended, it was the one used to exist the ship, Stella and Bloom came out of their rooms, when the heard the engine dye down, Brandon put his hand around Stella's waist while they were leaving the aircraft,

"You okay?" Brandon asked concerned. Stella lifted her shoulders, indicating that she didn't know.

"Welcome to Royal Palms, you all must be the students from Alfea and Red Fountain, we've been expecting you," the tourist Greeted them. "If you follow me, I shall take you to your beach house." They walked for about 3 minutes, until the reached a white house with an open patio, beach chairs around it, and one with a great view of the ocean. This is where you will be staying, there are the keys," the tourist handed them over to Timmy. "If you have any problems our number is on the phone."

"Umm excuse me, yes I have a problem, We have a bitch that will be staying at the house as well, and it's your job to get rid of her, I'll even pay you" Stella said, defiantly not lady like, she grabbed the keys from Timmy and entered to house. Riven laughed really hard, until Musa elbowed him in the stomach.

"What she deserves it," Riven whispered.

"I know, but you gonna make her feel worst about her self," Riven chuckled. Brandon heard what they were talking about and laughed along with them. Riven gave Brandon a high five behind their backs, so that no one would see. The tour guide felt uneasy.

"Thank you kind sir, for you assistance, sorry about that, their just having a little argument, thanks again," Layla said.

"A 'little' argument?" Helia laughed. And Bloom went running off along the shore lines, crying, Sky followed her. The rest went inside.

"Nice guys, real smooth," Sky said as he ran off.

"I wanna go swim, let's get changed," Flora said. The girls all went to a big blue bright room which Stella was in.

"That was funny Stell, but it was completely rude, you really hurt her," Tecna said.

"Not as much as she hurt me," Stella answered back.

"Let's try to at least enjoy this day go change," Musa said. The all were wearing their swimming suits under their clothes so they just stripped down and wore a pair of slippers and rapped themselves in a towel.

**Flora:** A pink one piece tube top suit, with white floppy slippers.

**Tecna:** lavender coloured swim shorts and a matching top that looked like a sports bra.

**Layla:** A green two piece swim suit but had shorts over her bottom part of the suit.

**Musa:** Red two piece string bikini with red floppy slippers.

**Stella:** orange two piece string bikini with white floppy slippers.

When they were done, the girls all stared at Stella, her hair was turning Black, and her eyes were greenish, her hair was curling. (Picture Vanessa Hudgen's hair. If you guys read my story love, you would know what was happening here, it's just that blond hair doesn't go well with every colour, so I wanted to change things up a bit, therefore her hair colour, and hair style along with her eyes, change according to her outfit. It only happens to her...I wanted to be different.)

"What?" Stella asked.

"Nothing, it's just that your hair is changing again," Musa said.

"yeah I know, I can see, come on let's go," Stella said, as she grabbed her volley-ball.

When they went down stairs, the guys were already done, and Bloom and Sky were there too. Bloom ran upstairs to change as did Sky.

"Nice hair," Helia complemented to Stella. "You look wonderful, Flora my dear."

"Yeah, yeah she always looks wonderful, now let's go," Layla said as she ran outside.

"I'll be right there you guys, I'm gonna go talk to Bloom," Flora said, as she skipped every second step on her way up.

When they were outside Brandon couldn't help but stare, Stella stared back at his body, it was so perfect, but when she thought he was looking she was look away. But Brandon couldn't look away at all he was hooked.

"Anyone want to play," Stella challenged bouncing the ball.

"You don't know yet, but I'm kinda of a Volley-ball expert," Musa said. Brandon rolled his eyes.

"Bring it, let's practice serves, you go first Musa," Brandon pushed. Musa thru the ball in the air, and hit it over hand, right into the ground on the other side of then net.

"Nice, your turn Brandon, hit it hard," Stella told him. Brandon did the same thing as Musa but hit it a bit harder. Stella caught the ball, and positioned her self, she planted her right foot forward, she tossed the ball into the air and at the same time with her left foot she stepped forward, she sung her hitting hand and smacked the ball very hard at the palm of her hand, when the ball made contact with the ground it left a deep mark on the sand.

"Whoa, that was-well that was hard, whoa! Where did you learn that," Brandon stuttered.

"I played since I was a kid, I love it, you guys sure do under estimate me a lot," Stella said.

"And why shouldn't they, your a goody-two shoes who always gets what she wants, you look like a fat Barbie doll," Bloom interrupted. (OMG kso that was SOO Lame I couldn't think of anything.

"What the hell was that even a diss? And you think I'm fat," Stella questioned her. Pointing at her.

"Ohh yeah girl, you got more rolls than a bakery," Bloom spat at her. Stella just smiled.

"I think I have a headache," Stella said rubbing her temples.

"You have no brains for you to get headaches," Bloom said. Stella smiled and snapped her fingers, and a white paper came into view.

"No brains eh? And wow, you have really lame comebacks, seriously Bloom, grow up stop acting like damn child, I'll be the mature one and walk away," Stella got farther away, Bloom was furious that she sat down. Stella stopped to say her last words.

"When you sat down sat down right now and spread you legs, wow, I smelled something that I never smelled before, trust me it's horrible." Riven burst into laughter, and went over to give Stella a high five.

"All day, Stell, All day!" Riven high fived her. Stella continued to walk away. Brandon ran after her.

"Stella wait," Brandon called after her. She didn't wait, she was to upset to, she continued to walk until she saw a lot of boulders coming across the ocean, she stepped a few steps into the water and climbed on her first rock, and her second, sometimes she would slip, but Brandon got there right on time, and caught her, they sat on the last boulder together, and their legs swinging in the water, barely touching it.

"Why did you that?" Brandon asked annoyed that they were still fighting over some little thing.

_Silence_

"I don't know, she was bothering me," Stella finally said after some time. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are, but I'm not the one who you have to say that too. You know I'll always be there for you, right?" Stella nodded.

"Yeah and that's why I love you soo much," Stella said, she kissed his cheek and leaned her head on his shoulder. They both enjoyed the peaceful moment, hoping nothing would interrupt it. But...it did.

"Wanna go for a swim?" Brandon asked.

"Sure, wanna join us Musa? Riven? "Stella asked. Not even turning around.

"How'd you know we were there," Musa asked.

"I saw you from the reflection in the water, but mostly because you're bad at sneaking up on people, and you talk way too much," Stella answered.

"I told you to be quieter, "Riven scolded. When Stella wasn't looking, Brandon grabbed her, pulled her on top of his shoulder and jumped in to the ocean, while Stella was screaming.

"Damn, the water is freezing," Stella said and got close to Brandon. Musa laughed, her leg was pretty close to the edge of the rock, so Stella decided to pull her in, and Musa grabbed Riven's hand quickly and pulled him after her.

"What the hell Stella, it's so cold, "Musa shivered. The guys were splashing water at them and pretty soon the got used to the temperature. Stella came behind Riven and pushed him from his head right into the water.

"Hey-gulp-," was all Riven could say. Brandon took Stella by the waist and pulled her to a more private area. He was smiling like an idiot.

"Your beautiful, and I love you," Brandon said, before Stella could answer back, his lips crushed hers, She was surrendering. He kissed her with all his passion, they never kissed anyone like how they kissed each other, Stella now hand her hand around his neck and her hands knotted thru his hair, which made the kiss deeper. It was almost like their lips were made for each other. Stella's body fit perfectly in Brandon's. They soon came up for air, breathing heavily.

Stella, Musa, Riven and Brandon came out of the water and dried themselves up, before they turned into prunes. They all started to make there way back home since it was starting to get dark, and open mic was about to start.

"Musa did Bloom say anything about me when I left?" Stella asked quietly.

"To be honest, I don't really know I left the same time you did," Musa whispered back. They were quite the whole way back, except for Brandon and Riven who seemed to be talking about Basket-ball the whole way. Brandon was captain, and Riven was co-captain.

"Do you want to shoot some hoops after the music thing?" Riven asked.

"What so I can kick you ass again," Brandon said proudly.

"Yeah okay, keep dreaming big guy."

When entered the house they went straight upstairs to dress appropriately for tonight's show. Bloom was upstairs as well getting ready, but Stella tried best to ignore her.

**Stella:** A pair of blue skinny jeans, a cream coloured long tunic, toped with cream-coloured Flats. (It looks like this: .com/fashion/special/style-blog/remy-loves-vanessa-hudgens-look.) [Her hair is still black, with a few waves and swift bangs]

**Musa: **Blue jean shorts, a cute black tube top, and Black cow boy shoes.

**Flora:** A pink summer dress, with white flats.

**Layla:** Jeans with a hot green v-neck short self's shirt. And Black high-top converse

**Tecna:** Jeans skirt, with 'ugs' and leg warmers, with a black long strapless shirt.

**Bloom:** White Dress with stapes, and black heels.

When they walked down stairs, the boys watched, eyes widely opened.

**Brandon:** Dark coloured Skinny jeans, with a green and white plaid long selves shirt, with a pair of white high-top converse.

**Riven: **grey coloured skinny jeans, with a purple V-neck short selves t-shirt, with white low top converse.

**Timmy: **Blue jeans with a simple white t-shirt, and black shoes.

**Helia:** Blue jeans, yellow t-shirt, and a purple scarf.

**Sky: **black t-shirt with jeans.

"You guys look great, ready to go?" Brandon said politely. The girls nodded. As they were walking Brandon sneaked up behind Stella and kissed her on the cheek,

"Wow you look- you look- stunning," Stella laughed.

"Thanks, you look really good too," Stella smiled. When they reached to the stage, there were already people singing, Brandon Stella and Musa went to sign up, Brandon was up first, then it was Musa's and Stella's turn, then again with Brandon and Musa was singing along too. When the song was done Brandon was sweating bullets, he was so nervous.

"Your up babe, don't worry about it, you'll be amazing," Stella said, and gave him one quick peck on the lips, and he was off.

"Thanks," Brandon sighed. There were a lot of people cheering for him in the background, Stella went up on stage with him and sat on the piano chair ready to play.

Music started to be heard by the work of Stella, and then the words came right in as well:

[Verse 1]  
**Brandon:** Everybody see's it's you  
I'm the one that lost the view  
everybody says we're through  
I hope you haven't said it too

So where  
Do we go from here  
With all this fear in our eyes  
And where  
Can love take us now  
We've been so far down  
We can still touch the sky

[Chorus]  
If we crawl  
Till we can walk again  
Then we'll run  
Until we're strong enough to jump  
Then we'll fly  
Until there is no end  
So lets crawl, crawl, crawl  
Back to love, Yeah  
Back to love, Yeah

[Verse 2]  
Why did I change the pace  
Hearts were never meant to race  
I always felt the need for space  
But now I can't reach your face  
So where  
Are you standing now  
Are you in the crowd of my faults  
Love, can you see my hand?  
I need one more chance  
we can still have it all

[Chorus]  
If we crawl(if we crawl)  
Till we can walk again  
Then we'll run (then we'll run)  
Until we're strong enough to jump  
Then we'll fly  
Until there is no end  
So lets crawl, crawl, crawl  
Back to love, Yeah  
Back to love, yeaaah

[Bridge]  
Everybody see's it's you  
well I never wanna lose that view

[Chorus]  
So we'll crawl (if we crawl)  
Till we can walk again  
Then we'll run  
until we're strong enough to jump  
Then we'll fly  
until there is no end  
so lets crawl, crawl, crawl

So we'll crawl (ooh)  
Till we can walk again (till we can walk again)  
Then we'll run (we'll run)  
until we're strong enough to jump (until we're strong enough to jump)  
Then we'll fly (then we'll fly)  
until there is no end  
so let's crawl, let's crawl, lets crawl  
Back to love  
Back to love yeah  
Back to love

The music ended, the song did too. The volume of the people screaming was phenomenally loud, it was unbelievable, and Brandon was amazing. Stella embraced him into a hug off stage.

"Wow! Brandon that was such a good song! Wow! Oh my gosh!" Stella said trying to find the right words.

"Thanks, you on right now go, Musa already on stage."

Stella preceded the stage,

"This song Stella and I wrote together is called Tic Tok," Musa introduced. The Music began, and they started to sing:

**Stella:** Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
(Hey, what up girl?)  
Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city  
(Lets go)  
before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back

**Musa:** I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy

**Both:** Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
'Till we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
but the party don't stop, no

**Both:** Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
'Till we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
but the party don't stop, no

**Stella:** Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger

**Musa:** I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk

**Stella:** Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us

**Both:** Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

**Both:** Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

**Musa:** DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me

With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yeah, you got me

**Stella:** DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me

With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up

**Musa:** Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in

**Both:** Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

**Both:** Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

The song ended and the crowd went C-R-A-Z-Y!

"Thank-you!" Stella thanked right before they existed the stage, they were surrounded by hugs, Brandon left to go one stage once again, but this time dragged Musa along with him.

[Chorus]  
**Musa:** Wha- wha- what did she say  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is

[Verse 1]  
**Brandon:** I was so wrong for so long  
Only tryin' to please myself (myself)  
Girl, I was caught up in her lust  
When I don't really want no one else  
So, no I know I should of treated you better  
But me and you were meant to last forever

[Hook]  
**Brandon:** So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)  
To really be your man  
Cause when the roof cave in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So tell me girl

[Chorus]  
**Musa:** Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say)  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say)  
Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say

[Verse 2]  
**Brandon:** How, could I live with myself  
Knowing that I let our love go (love go)  
And ooh, when I do with one chance  
I just gotta let you know  
I know what I did wasn't clever  
But me and you we're meant to be together

[Hook]  
**Brandon:** So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)  
To really be your man  
Cause when the roof cave in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So tell me girl

[Chorus]  
**Musa:** Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)  
Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say

[Verse 3]  
**Brandon:** Girl, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I don't want you to leave me  
Though you caught me cheatin'  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I really need you in my life  
Cuz things ain't right, girl  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I don't want you to leave me  
Though you caught me cheatin'  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I really need you in my life  
Cuz things ain't right

[Hook]  
**Brandon:** Cause when the roof cave in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So baby watcha say!

[Chorus]  
**Musa:** Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)  
Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say

The crowd was no dying, of how good they were.

"Brandon last song, sing with me?'No air', you remember it right?" Stella asked, Brandon smiled and nodded. Of course he would remember it, it was the song that he and Stella wrote together, and it would all be in his heart. He pulled her on stage for the very last time that night; Musa cheered them on from be hind the stage. Stella and Brandon were both playing the piano and singing at the same time:

**Stella:** Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
**  
Stella:** If I should die before I wake  
it's 'cause you took my breath away  
losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh

**Brandon:** I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand  
**  
Stella:** But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

[Chorus:]  
**Both:** Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
**  
Brandon:** I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real

**Stella:** But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care  
**  
Both:** So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

[Chorus]

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air

[Chorus x2]

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

When they had their time and when it was done the came off stage, and Stella was found face to face with bloom.

"Well, did you think it was that bad," Stella asked Bloom.

**DONE! This was a long chapter too, I thought that I would finish this story, but I was too tired and I get excited to post my stories sorry.**

**Songs:**

**1. Crawl-Chris Brown**

**2. Tic tok-Keshia**

**3. No air-Chris Brown and Ft. Jordan Sparks**

**! HAPPYY NEWW YEAARR!**

Read/Review while you added how about my other stories as well?

Much Love,

Sasha (:


	3. When the wind blew my heart away

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB! OR THE SONGS I HAVE USED IN THIS CHAPTER!

Stella was found face to face with Bloom.

"So was it that bad?" Stella asked.

"Well, if you really want to know, your parts were the worst, they way you sang, well it was horrendous, and humiliating," Bloom said in disgust.

"Excuse me, At least I'm making an effort to sing, and I can sing way better than you can," Stella spat out and left once again.

"What the **** is your problem Bloom? What's wrong with you, why do you keep shutting her down? No wonder people were talking about you lately, I don't know what else to tell you but just stay away from her," Brandon spazed.

"Why don't you go back home Bloom, at least we'll enjoy our day without you, "Musa said and followed Brandon to Stella while clutching Riven's hand. It was really dark on their way back to the beach house, almost frightening.

"HAHAHAMUHAHA," The laugh was familiar, it was the trixs. Stella stopped walking immediately.

"Musa let's go, Enchantix!" Stella yelled. They both transformed, and were flying in the air, waiting for the first attack.

"What are you doing here?" Musa asked. The Witches laughed again...and again.

"Valtor asked us to do a little favour, Now we need two pixies, Bloom and Stella, Where's Bloom?" Darcy asked. Stella has a light gasp.

"Turn around," Bloom said calmly but deadly. The witch did as they were told and threw in another laugh.

"Ice breaker!" Icy yelled, and Crystal's made out of ice came charging toward them, it hit Stella and Musa and brought then to the ground, Brandon ran to them, making sure they were all good, they both fought to get up.

"Listen Bloom, I know your mad at me, but al least let us work together to defeat them," Stella said fighting Stormy, "You like storms right? SOLAR STORM!"

"No way! Dragon fury!" Bloom hollered. Stella couldn't believe this.

"Boys, you look a little bored, ICE CRABS!" Icy conquered up two dozen ice crabs, those creatures could kill a fairy with one touch.

"ENCHANTIX BASS BOOM!" Musa shook the crabs up a bit and destroyed alot of them, the specialist splayed the rest with their swords." C'mon Bloom don't be stupid work with Stella it could be you only chance."

"Please Bloom? You know you can't do it alone," Stella begged, and tried to attack them again, which only made them stumble "Rising sun." Stella flew away from the rest and came near the water, she dipped one of her hands in the water, "Ocean of light," this spell turned the ocean into a yellowish orangish colour and a big wave took the witched right into them, they were exhausted from that attack.

"Bloom c'mon now's our chance," Stella said quickly.

"C'mon Bloom" Riven, Bandon and Musa said in unison. Bloom finally gave in and nodded.

"Okay let's go Stella," Stella flew over and grabbed Bloom's hand and spun in a fast tornado like circle "OKAY TOGETHER NOW, DRAGON SOLAR FURY!" The trixs smashed right back in the water, they were beat, "ONE MORE TIME, SOLAR DRAGON SPHERE!" They said together, the witches were gone, and Brandon took care of the last crab, everything was back to normal, except for Bloom and Stella. They still ignored each other and went to their boyfriends. Brandon embraced Stella into a tight hug; He kissed her on her cheek.

"Are you okay?" Brandon asked worriedly, Stella nodded and said, "Yeah, how about you?"  
Brandon nodded too. Stella kissed him on the lips passionately, wanting to never let go, but Brandon pulled away when he thought she was going too far.

"I'm proud of you, you actually wanted help from Bloom without fighting with her, but now you have to go apologies, and well I have to, too as well," Brandon admitted.

"You? But why you?" Stella asked.

"I gave her a hard time," Brandon said and dipped his head down, his hair flopping down wards. Stella left him and went to find Bloom. The rest of the winx and specialist finally joined them, but it was a little bit too late.

"Thanks guys for coming earlier and not when the witches attacked, it's not like we needed you help or anything, I mean me and Brandon were on fire, and Stella had good control over those pesky witches," Riven sighed rubbing his head, it seemed he had a headache over Bloom and Stella fighting so much.

"What the witches attacked? Why didn't you call us, is everyone okay?" Flora asked worriedly.

"Yeah were all fine, and we did call you, you probably didn't hear because of all the people screaming," Brandon said, while he was piling some fire wood, ready to set it on fire. "Helia, mind giving me a hand?" Helia went over to Brandon and lit the wood pieces with a match box, the wood burst into flames, and Timmy and Tecna thru a bunch of leaves and smaller pieces of wood.

Stella looked all over for Bloom, until she came across a swing set and recognized the figure on one of the swings, she walked over and sat on the empty seat beside her, Bloom jumped a bit not expecting her to be there.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Stella said quietly, and just stared out across, out to the ocean, looking at how the moon reflected it's bright shinning light upon the ocean beneath it.

"You, know when my mom was still with me, every night she would carry me out into my balcony and we would just stare out to where the moon reflected, usually on the ocean, until I had to go to bed, and she would always sing me her own songs, and as I grew without her by my side, guiding me to all the right things in life, I still wanted to remember her, not that I would ever forget her, but that's why I Chose to continue writing and singing songs, and I just always wanted to be as good as she was," Stella said sadly, But I just keep thinking that, I won't ever get to hear her sing to me like she used too, that I'll never see her again, that I'll never hear her tell me that she loves me," Stella was now crying.

"Look Stella, your my best friend and you will always be, even if I say your not, Because when I'm mad I don't really think straight, I Swear, I promise to God that I didn't mean any of those things that I said about you, please Stella give me another chance at being your friend, You and Musa are the most amazing singers ever to me, you guys all complete me," Bloom was now crying too. "I know what you mean I want to hear by biological parents tell me that they love me, you have know I idea how much."

"I know Bloom, You will forever be my Best friend, I'm sorry too, and I have nothing to worry about and neither do you, even if everything turns out bad in the end, I'll still have you and the winx by my side, and I know I can always count on you, and I promise you, we will find our parents in the end, I promise you that," Stella said sincerely and got up and hugged Bloom so tightly, Bloom hugged her back, like she was the most precious thing in the world.

"Hey, you'll always have me too," Brandon came out of no where, "Look Bloom, I'm really sorry I spazed out in you, It's just that I don't won't Stella to get hurt ever again," Brandon hugged Bloom and she hugged her back, and he kissed her on her cheek.

"Yeah I'm sorry as well, I was troubling you a lot, "Bloom answered back.

"You guys cool now?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah were good," Stella smiled as she said that.

"Good now lets get back, were done making the hamburgers, and steaks."

When the got back, everyone was ready to eat, there were all talking to each other, and waiting.

"Well is that a sight to see or what, you guys aren't killing each other?" Timmy asked. Stella and Bloom laughed.

"No," Bloom answered. Stella went over to Flora and hugged her, for supporting Bloom during the whole fight.

"Okay, now that there back we can finally eat," Nabu announced.

"And while were waiting Stella, will sing one of the songs that her mom used to sing," Bloom said loudly, making sure all could hear. Stella smiled knowing that she couldn't avoid this one this time. She magically made her black guitar appear, she strapped it over her and begun to play:

This little light of mine,  
I'm gonna let it shine  
This little light of mine,  
I'm gonna let it shine  
This little light of mine,  
I'm gonna let it shine  
Let it shine,  
Let it shine,  
Let it shine.

This little light of mine,  
I'm gonna let it shine  
This little light of mine,  
I'm gonna let it shine  
This little light of mine,  
I'm gonna let it shine  
Let it shine,  
Let it shine,  
Let it shine.

"AWW, Great job Stell, Now your other song the one you wrote about your dad," Bloom said in awe. Stella smiled and began to sing her next song, she strung the guitar:

You tucked me in, turned out the light  
Kept me safe and sound at night  
Little girls depend on things like that

Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there when I looked back

You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be

And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
You would hold my hand and sing to me

Caterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream

Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
Flap your wings now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true

Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
we've been waiting for this day  
All along and knowing just what to do  
Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away  
Butterfly fly away

When Stella was done, she had tears in her eyes, "I miss her soo much," Stella sobbed and Bloom came over and wiped her tears away.

"You always told me that my parents would always be in my heart, and now it's my turn to say it to you," Bloom picked up Stella's hand at placed it on her heart, "She'll always, been in your heart, and if she were here, she would want to tell you that she loves you, and that she's soo proud of you, and she would want to tell you how beautiful you are," Bloom whispered. Stella hugged her tightly.

"I love you Bloom," [no homo] Stella said as tears streaked down her face.

"Love you too Stell, "Bloom muffled, her mouth was covered with Stella's clothes from the hug.

"Time for smores," Musa said to try to the get them to stop crying. Layla passed the long smore sticks around, along with the mershmallows', and had bowls full of graham crackers and chocolate squares. Everyone had there marshmellows' thru the sticks and into the fire waiting, when they were a nice golden colour, they took two graham crackers and a piece of chocolate and made it into a sandwich. Stella leaned on Brandon's warm body, she couldn't believe how lucky she was, even though she has no mom right now, she still had her friends, and she would always have her friends. Brandon leaned his head down in level with Stella ear.

"I'll always be there for you, I love you," Brandon whispered, and Stella pulled him down a little bit more and embraced him in a kiss, they would stop when they thought there friends were looking.

"I love you too, you'll always be mine," Stella whispered sweetly.

**HA-HA I'm done this story! I'll be adding to the same story it will just be a totally different plot line. Do you guys get it? Thank you to all who reviewed this story and my other stories, I really appreciate it, also thanks for supporting me these couple of weeks, I love you guys 3 I'm sorry for any spelling or grammatical mistakes there are in this chapter. So, in my last chapter I made Stella look like Vanessa Anna Hudgens, I just like her clothes and her hair, so that's why I put it ;)**

**The songs that I included in this story are:**

**1. This little light of mine- by someone I don't know who it's by. (Hehe you guys probably guessed why I used this song it's because Stella represents the light :))**

**2. Butterfly fly away- Miley Cyrus- I'm not really a fan of hers, but this song seems to fit perfectly.**

**Much Love,**

**Sasha(:**


End file.
